Torian
Torian, the so-called 'Iron Butcher', is a merciless and cold-hearted Warsmith of the Merciless, a breakaway splinter warband of Iron Warriors. A sadistic and ruthless commander, he was also a brutal tactician, and in the realm of ordnance and siege he was nearly unrivaled in this arena of warfare. Torian was part of the first intake of Legionaries for the IV Legion from the Iron Warriors' former homeworld of Olympia and was utterly devoted to the Lord of Iron. He would later take part in some of the most notable campaigns of the Great Crusade and subsequent Horus Heresy. Following the defeat of the Traitor Legions during the Siege of Terra, Warsmith Torian would help strategize and plan the infamous campaign of vengeance that would come to be known as the Iron Cage, against the IV Legion's hated rivals, the Imperial Fists. Later, during the latter centuries of M34, the Iron Warriors Traitor Legion would fall into internecine conflict, known as the Dispute of Iron, that saw the formation of several splinter factions from the Iron Warriors, one of which would be the notorious Chaos Warband known as the Merciless, led by Warsmith Torian. This warband would go on to survive into the modern era and continue to plague the realm of Mankind, sowing death and destruction wherever they go. Background Torian is an ancient master of scientific and technical pursuits as well as a cunning tactician and master ordnancer. Warsmith Torian was a member of the original Iron Warriors Legion raised up by Perturabo himself, and was one of the first of those who became the precursor to the modern Techmarine. Born and raised on the Iron Warriors original homeworld of Olympia, the young Torian was selected as an Aspirant and passed all the Legion's trials to become a Legionary of the IV Legion. Showing aptitude in the areas of siege and ordnance, he was sent for additional training on Mars with the masters of the Centurio Ordinatus. While never outstanding as either a warrior or engineer, during the Great Crusade he nevertheless proved himself competent enough and showed a dogged perseverance and exceptional gift for leadership. He served with distinction, rapidly rising through the ranks, and was wholly dedicated to the Lord of Iron. Eventually he rose to the esteemed rank of Warsmith and was granted the command of one of the companies of the elite Stor-Bezashk, the siege masters of the IV Legion. This host of heavy artillery specialists commanded firepower like no other and were also high explosive ordnance experts. It was said that Torian's abilities as a master of ordnance and siege breaking was such, that he was only surpassed by Warsmith Toramino himself, the leader of the Stor-Bezashk. Showing an intuitive gift for crafting exceptionally devastating earth-breaching charges and other weapons of destruction, he eventually gained the attention of one of the Legion's long-standing warriors societies and was quickly inducted into the ranks of the Lyssatra, known as the Brethren of Thunder. Despite the pariah status of this obscure and cult-like warrior society, the Lyssatra offered Torian the opportunity to delve into his sociopathic tendencies for unleashing destruction and devastation, far beyond what even the rest of the IV Legion generally considered sane or practical. On several occasions, Torian was formally reprimanded by Imperial high command for his callous disregard for the lives of civilians during Imperial Compliances, as long as the Iron Warriors' mission objectives were achieved, in his view, the end always justified the means. Torian would later willingly follow his Primarch into treachery during the closing years of the Great Crusade and take part in many of the IV Legion's most notable campaigns during the preceding Horus Heresy, including the Dropsite Massacre of Isstvan V, the Battle of Phall, the Battle of Tallarn and the epic final battle of the conflict, the Siege of Terra. Following the Traitor Legion's defeat and flight from Terra towards the Eye of Terra, Warsmith Torian would later take part in the infamous campaign of vengeance against the IV Legion's hated rivals - the Imperial Fists - during the infamous Battle of the Iron Cage. Some time around 600.M34, a vast civil war erupted upon the daemon world of Medrengard, homeworld of the Iron Warriors Traitor legion, located in the Eye of Terror. This conflict rapidly escalated spread to the other domains of the Iron Warriors. Ancient pacts of fealty and alliance were called upon, and soon scores of Heretic Astartes warbands, daemons and Traitor Titan Legions were drawn into the maelstrom of relentless war. The conflict raged for over century, lasting until 730.M34, and just as abruptly as it had begun, the war suddenly came to a rapid conclusion and was ended. This has led some to believe that the official conflict had been carried out according to the Daemon-Primarch Perturabo's design in order to weed out the chaff from the wheat - cutting away the weak and unworthy from his scions. This conflict was reminiscent of the self-decimation the Primarch enacted upon his warriors when he first took the reigns of command of the IV Legion. This bitter feud is accredited at creating several sub-factions of Iron Warriors still active to the present day, including the Merciless, while utterly destroying others. Wargear *'Cataphractii Terminator Armour' *'Servo Harness' *'Servo Harness with Chainsaw Blade' *'Power Axe' *'Relic Storm Bolter' *'Frag & Krak Grenades' *'Melta Bombs' *'Iron Halo' *'Cortex Controller' Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Characters Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Characters